Last Hope for Egypt
by Moonwolfking
Summary: This is my first piece involving everything i love writting history and gaming hope you all enjoy :D i am also new here so i have uploaded the full story hope you all enjoy


_**This novel was inspired by SMITE a MOBA created by Hi-Rez studios in Georgia. There are references to the game its self **_

_**The last hope for Egypt**_

**It was the year 2136 A.D and Egypt was in peril the gods where at war Zeus has led the Greek gods and goddesses against Ra and the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. So to settle this the only way it has to be settled is by the ancient way of conquest but the gods themselves could not fight each other because they were gods they couldn't die so there only way of fighting each other was through mortals or Demi gods. So the gods and goddesses met on neutral ground and agreed to the ancient terms set by the first god war and the first rule was that each side had to choose one mortal gamer to fight on their side and control them but the most important rule was "NO GOD OR GODDESS SHALL SABOTAGE THE OTHER SIDES PLAYER IN ANY WAY UNLESS ATTACKED". So as Apollo and Ra drove the sun into the sky to start a new day on earth the Egyptian gods and goddess met in the town of Pittsburgh where they knew a champion of the gods resided his name was Aaron Wagner. Aaron has seen the Egyptian Gods through many victories but for his service he required Ra's daughter Bastet, the original goddess Neith and the goddess of magic Isis and Ra agreed to this and made arrangement's. The risk was great the fear was high the tension between the gods and goddesses was so thick you could cut it with a knife so Ra broke the silence after he had come down to earth to meet with the other gods and goddesses by saying "My brothers and sisters and friends we have all gathered here on earth to find our champion even though he asked for Neith and Bastet and Isis he helped us defeat the roman and Mayan gods so we must call upon him again to help us defeat the Greek's now are we all agreed that we were all ready for three of our goddess to leave us for a mortal? Of course we were not but if it what he asks it is what we must have done to keep our champion now my friends let us go get our champion"! As the day descends into night Aaron is just coming home from School and what he doesn't know is the pains he has been getting is his warrior god powers kicking in and then when he steps off the Train he sees them all of them standing there bowing as he walks by it was Ra's personal Guard and a throne for him, that is being pulled by sky snakes of Ra's army. As he sat in the throne he felt his god powers coming back to him and so he took hold of his spear and bow and then his armor was flown in by sphinx's and then a mighty roar came from out of nowhere then his faithful guard lions jumped and perched themselves on his chair and started to purr as he stroked them and then a crash of lightning came out of nowhere and Zeus came down and greeted Aaron and said "Mighty warrior I understand that you are the champion for the Egyptians but if you turn your allegiance to the Greeks I will give you Athena and Aphrodite as payment". Then flower pedals and scrolls came down and Athena and Aphrodite appeared in front of him and they both look not entertained then they turned and then they bowed and said "mighty warrior we have heard your knowledge is greater than Zeus's power is great we would be honored to fight under your command" Aaron is keeping a straight face when he spoke he said "your methods are wise trying to use Athena's wisdom and Aphrodite's charm against me but I am betrothed to Neith and Isis and Basest they are my payment from Ra to make sure they had victory but if you had come to me first then I would have gratefully have taken them, now I must take my leave and if you try and stop me then your offer will never be considered" as Aaron rides off into the sun set Athena asks Zeus "should I get Apollo to shoot him down"? Zeus replies back "No he is considering our offer and if we attack him then we will never get answer and if we do it will be one that we don't like". Then Ra's personal guard disappears and Aaron rides off in his golden throne he slumps down and then Isis appears flying in and then she lands on the top of his throne to find Aaron asleep and so she leaves him a gift around his neck, her golden cobra then Neith who is using her weaves of life to go to Aaron and she also sees him asleep she debates on whether to wake him up or not she decides to leave him be and leave an arrow tucked underneath his arm then finally Bastet sneaks in thanks to a potion Isis made and she tries to wake him up but then she realizes that he is tired and just got home from school so she just sits there and watches him and when he finally wakes up he is in his royal palace in his room with everything that his wives left him but then he notices something in his armor a flower pedal so he sniffs it and then he burns the pedal and he goes over and picks up his spears, his arrows and his knives. He puts them inside his belt and put's everything back where it belongs and then gets his guard lions and notices something is off about the Egyptian hall then he realizes that he has been either tricked or he is being tested to make sure his skills are sharp so he laughs and says "Ra you are a crafty one but I know this trick your illusion is good but not great". As he stands there laughing he senses something is amiss and then a Minotaur charges at him and he slays it with a spear and then he looks at the blood on his spear then he smells the blood then he thinks on the smell and then he says Anubis. Anubis has always played tricks on Aaron because he got the title of champion instead of him and he was to watch over his palace while he was away then he yelled "ANUBIS SHOW YOUR SELF YOU JACKEL"! Then a pit to the underworld opened and Aaron dropped in and in front of him stood Anubis god of the dead and of judgment Anubis jumped off his throne and bowed he said "I had not known you were coming to help us again I am sorry for any inconveniences at the palace I had forgot to change the scenery to where you had left it again my apologies champion now ah let me put things right" and then with his giant staff he put Aarons room right again and then he disappeared into the underworld. Then as Aaron sits down in his easy chair to go to sleep he noticed that he has a cobra an Arrow and a golden nine tails he laughs and silently thinks ah my wonderful wives man do I love them, then he sits in his chair sets everything in his holsters and then he just falls asleep with a smile on his face. Then Isis appears in his door way with Neith and Bastet behind her they all sneak in quietly and then they see him sleeping with his armor on so they take his armor off ever so carefully so that he is just in his royal robes they were white silk with golden silk interwoven Isis lights the fire and Neith slides in behind his chair and just rubs his shoulders and Bastet just curls up on his lap and when he woke up to his goddesses they were just over joyed they kissed him and they said "Welcome home your highness now let's find out why we stay with you as Isis starts to grind on Aaron Neith and Bastet start undressing each other and kissing while Aaron undresses Isis and kisses her neck and fingers her at the same time and then she gets on her knees and starts sucking his dick and then Neith and Bastet come over and Bastet comes over and lays down and Neith eats out and Bastet eats out Isis while she continues sucking Aarons dick and then all at once they cum in each other and then Aaron lays down on the bed and then Neith mounts him and He eats out Bastet and then Isis uses a strap on to get Neith in from behind after Bastet gets her fill on cum they all just fall on the bed panting saying "you have matured form the last time we fucked" then Thoth comes in and says I thought I find you four in here Ra has called for the champions presence so get dressed you four and follow me. Aaron kisses his wives and said "come on now girls I know you want to just lay with me but we must go to the meeting if need be I will gather up our clothes and sort them out for you three and I will put them on for you". All three stood with their naked bodies showing and boobs all bigger than double D's the order is Neith Bastet and then Isis Neith has double G's Bastet has regular F's and then Isis with double E's now of course they wear bras that are way to small that cover only a portion of their chest and they all wore some sort of very tiny Bikini bottoms the way Aaron could tell them apart was Neith's was golden with a scarab on it Bastet wore the tiniest one that was only a strap and then Isis wore a red and gold one with a feather in it. As he dresses Bastet first by slipping her into her Bikini strap and then her bra he gives one last fingering before he moved on to Neith and then once Neith was dressed he gave her quick fingering and kissed her neck then Isis was last and she enjoyed his fingers and his lips on her neck it drover her crazy. What they didn't know was Aaron had interlaced a little toy for them to enjoy, while Thoth was talking Aaron pressed a button on a remote he had and then the little toys he interlaced start to vibrate and move causing the girls face to turn red. Laughing Aaron just keeps walking and manages to keep a straight face while he can hear little moans of pleasure and he could smell the womanly juices coming from the their pussy's and Thoth knew that they were falling behind so he just nudged Aaron and said "the special gear I see" Aaron just nodded and they both laughed and then when Aaron saw that they were all on their knees soaking wet he turned off the toys and said "I had to have just a little fun before we got all serious" as he smiles they just give him an angry look and he hands them there real clothes and they go into a side room and get changed. As they come out they just give Aaron a little look like revenge will come and get you he just ignores the looks and keeps walking as they approach the command chambers, guards and civilians alike bow to him as he walks by and he knows that he is defiantly in the right place but what he doesn't know is that Aarons best bro Jc is working for the Greeks. Now Jc was into Math, hanging with friends, and girls of course. Now when Zeus was rejected by Aaron he went for the next best thing his best bro so he made him an offer of god like powers if he helped him defeat Aaron and the Egyptians and of course he had thoughts going through his head and he agreed but there was a price for the powers of a god for Jc to get the god powers you must have a goddess and Aaron had that covered with Bastet Isis and Neith but Zeus forgot to mention that to Jc. Now the reason why Athena and Aphrodite was offered to Aaron is because he had already had been married to three goddess and plus Zeus wanted kids born from Aaron because he was a demi-god but he didn't know this yet… it was about 2:30 in the morning when Ra came knocking on Aaron's door careful not to wake his daughter who was next to Aaron he poked Aaron with his staff and then whacked him with it and when he got up he was careful not to wake Bastet Isis or Neith he slides out of bed and puts on his armor and weapons he gets his lions and they move with Ra. They enter a room lit by just candles and in the center there is a spear with an arrow through the tip Ra speaks "my old friend you have served us well and we thank you for your loyalty do you remember the first day you met us gods"? Aaron just laughs and says "yes I do very well I was about 15 when I ran into your daughter in disguise as a cat that was cold and hungry and I was home alone so I took the poor creature in and wrapped it up and gave it some fish I had heated up for myself but I figured the cat could use it more than I could so then I went back into the kitchen to get me some chips and when I returned Bastet was there on the couch naked and asleep so I laughed and thought that I was going mad so I went upstairs into my room and picked out my favorite blanket and put it over her and gave her my thickest and softest pillow and just left her there as is and when I awoke my family was still not home from their visit to my aunts in West Virginia and It was a weekend so I didn't have to go to school It was about o I think it was 12:30 in the afternoon when I found your daughter in my room standing over me smiling I thought I was going crazy but when I realized that I wasn't that's when I got a little worried because I didn't know what to do and she said 'Good afternoon sleepy head thank you for the meal and place to stay for the night this is my first time down here on earth and so far I like it and now I hear my father pulling the afternoon sun over the morning sun and here he comes now'. That is when I first met you and of course as the usual father you thought I was messing around with your daughter and after me explaining everything you laughed and said sorry and explained who you were and who the black cat and golden face paint and very small clothes on were and of course I listened and I said 'well if you're the Egyptian god of the sun Ra then that means this wonderful looking lady in front of me is Bastet your daughter'? Bastet said 'please I am not pretty most mortals would reject me because of my father but you are not afraid of my father why'? and I said 'I study the gods and goddesses of old times but my favorite has to be the Egyptians because of the pharos, the myths and now I am standing in front of two of the most powerful gods so why should I be afraid'? Then you and Bastet laughed when I saw an arrow of what looked to be light or glass heading toward me and I grabbed your spear and the arrow went through it and then through my head. Then with blood everywhere I gave a quick smile pulled the arrow out of my head and tossed it back with what little strength I had and hit Neith in her leg and then hit Isis with the same Arrow after she misfired her spirit balls and then I smiled and then went down and even though I could not see I could hear Neith crying and Isis asking who was that? Then the next thing I knew I was in a hospital with Bastet Neith and Isis around me and then when I could fully see I saw that I was not on earth but in your palace and all around me I saw goddesses and gods with staffs and wings and different animal heads. Once I got all my bearings I sat up then got out of bed then put on my clothes and asked 'what are you three wonderful goddesses looking at o wait there is still a hole in my head from your bow there weaver' Neith just laughed and said 'I am very sorry I was wondering why Ra and Bastet were talking to a mortal so I fired an arrow at you and might I add that is the first time I have seen a mortal react to an arrow being fired from me and you even managed to grab Ra's spear and minimize the arrow damage plus you saw it coming' of course I was still half dressed when I turned around and said 'I have never and I mean never told anyone but I am not your normal mortal back on earth I have been ridiculed because I am not normal like everyone else and I get these headaches when something like major powerful like when Bastet was at my door I got a huge headache'. Then I went to sleep but that was a mistake because that's when the Mayan's captured me and tried to use me as a human sacrifice but me being resourceful I managed to grab the knife after I got my hands and legs free from the guards holding me I grabbed the knife between my hands about an inch from my skin and break the priests hands and kill him with his own knife and grab a weapon that fell from one of the guards it was a paddle lined with volcanic glass and that stuff cuts through skin like a hot knife in butter then a few more guards climbed up the pyramid and I just killed them or wounded them with the glass weapon and somehow managed my through the jungles with just this weapon of wood and glass killing anyone in my way except the civilians I left them because they have done no harm to me so I will do no harm to them. Then when I saw the desert and I could see off in the distance your palace I decided to wait for a few minutes to catch my breath and let my heart rate go back to normal and once I had that's when I saw Bastet and Isis and so I ran as fast as I could to catch them and of course they saw me and then three lions appeared from out of the jungle and tackled me and then got off me and started to rub up against me and I thought that Bastet had told them to but she didn't and to this day still think she did but that's when I got my guard lions but any way that's how I met you all and then after that you asked me if I played any war strategy games and I said yes and then from there I learned how to play conquest, but why do you ask?" Ra looked down at me and said "you my boy are a demi-god part god, part human your where born from a goddess that's how you can do all the things you do like calm animals and you can even do a bit of magic and see broken weaves of fate because you were raised by Neith Isis and Bastet. But your mother was killed before you got to know her so when Neith saw you she picked you up and Isis and Bastet where visiting when she brought you home I am sorry that we have kept this secret from you for so long my old friend". Aaron just lets out a huge sigh and he said "Ra if I am a demigod then is that why I am able to help out because I am not a full god and not full mortal"? Ra nods and Aaron just laughs and closes his fists and said "we've got a deicide to make and I have an idea how". After hours of planning until Ra had to leave when Bastet Isis and Neith woke up they found Aaron wasn't there to tell them Good Morning but they found him in the war room with pieces of all the gods and goddesses and a layout of all the possible areas of battle and he was sitting in his throne just writing down things and eating something he made himself instead of waiting for them to tease him with their asses hang out of the aprons he was saying to himself "maybe but she needs a partner for support" amongst other things he was putting pieces on the boards and moving all around when needed not even looking up to notice his girls sanding there looking worried. Then Neith fired and arrow at him to see if he would notice it and he didn't even look up when he grabbed the arrow and set it down on the table and threw it back at Neith and said "you know a normal mortal could not do that I know that you three raised me o and Neith next time aim lower and to the left for me to say ouch" as he looks up he smiles and sits in his throne and says "Ra is coming back soon and I am calling a meeting of the gods and goddesses if my plan is to work I need everyone to agree", just then Ra appears and then he looks puzzled and then he can tell that he now knows about them and then he goes over to a servant in the corner and told him to "get every god and goddess" the servant nods and goes away and then Aaron reviews the plan with Ra and his goddesses and once they all are informed all the others came in and were informed and the plan was as Aaron said "to have 5 guarding the base and then some hidden in the jungles for ambushes and then once the ambush was sprung they would fall back and let the passage be free for a bit then have some else in that area and make sure they don't get a chance to get any of the neutral bosses on their side we need their minions so I need at least 2 on each boss and 4 on the big man and then for the towers there are two in each lane so were going to need ranged and melee on each and make sure they can't reach you or else they will send in their heavy hitters to finish you off and also if I can get three of their goddesses to betray Zeus we will be set". Neith just looks puzzled and so does Isis and Bastet but Ra knows what he has planned but it will require him to call their attention, Aaron leaves the room and goes back down to earth and calls out Athena and Aphrodite and waits for the pedals and scrolls to appear but none show then he senses something coming his way he sits down and waits and then he launches a volley of arrows and then throws a spear and nails both Apollo and Poseidon to a wall and he asks "where is Athena and Aphrodite"? They both laugh and then he calls on Anubis and then a pit the underworld appears and out comes Anubis and he asks "what can I do for you Aaron"? Then he turns and sees the gods Aaron has nailed to the wall and he examines them both and then he goes over to Aaron and then he asks "need me to make them talk"? Aaron just nods and asks again "where is the goddess I called for and if you don't answer me I will make sure I know the hard way by extracting the information from your brains by Anubis pulling them form your noses"! So after just looking scared and thinking on what is like without a brain they started to speak "the goddess you seek are hidden in Pittsburgh tied up and made sure no mortal can get through only a god or a demi god could get through so it is useless trying to get through the barrier that holds them and the ropes where forged by their life strands and are invisible to the human eye", after he just shook his head and then Anubis just looks over and gives him a look like can I take them down and Aaron just nods and Anubis wraps them up and takes them down to the underworld to be tortured but Aaron just glances over and then Anubis lets them go and sends them back to where they came from and then Aaron sends them off with an arrow in each arm with a note to Zeus saying "I don't appreciate being ambushed by your brother and Apollo so my answer is a definite NO"! When Zeus got the message he shook his head and said "YOU AMBUSHED HIM, WHAT DID I TELL YOU I SAID DON'T ATTACK HIM AND YOU ATTACKED HIM ANYWAY" after Zeus was done yelling he asked "what or who was he calling for", Poseidon said "Athena and Aphrodite" Zeus pondered and said "why didn't they show up when he called for them"? Apollo answered Hades and I tied them up with their life force and put up a barrier that no mortal can go through" Zeus just hits his head and says in an angry voice "HE IS A DEMIGOD HIS MOTHER WAS A GODDESS" everyone in the room let out a gasp as if they didn't know that he was a demi god and Jc was in the room looking over the map when he looked up and said "I never knew he was a demi god so that's how he could lift up that car I thought I was an illusion". Then Jc made a strange request he said "make me a demi god if your all mighty and powerful" Zeus came over and said "to be a demi god you must either die honorably and then be granted the status or have your mother or father to be a god and one to be mortal, so in turn neither of which you have done so I cannot make you a demi god Aaron on the other hand saved Bastet from starvation then took an arrow to the head to save a whole row of houses from being destroyed by throwing the arrow back at Neith and hitting the spirit ball headed toward her and the houses then made sure Isis couldn't misfire another one so when he was killed he had done both achievement's because he had Ra's blessing also" then it hit him so he gave Jc the blessing of Zeus and he said "now all you have to do is die honorably". The day of the battle was here Aaron and the Egyptians and Jc and the Greeks each one had an army of the ages at his side and Aaron had one last thing to do he had to beat Zeus to Athena and Aphrodite so he took Neith, Isis, and Bastet to find the goddesses and make sure they would join his side and not Zeus's. Now it took them nearly an hour to find them but finally Bastet heard a low scream like someone is gagged by a cloth or something then Neith on Isis's back sees a life-force weave and picks it up and follows it making it visible for the others to see and they come to a little back ally and the weave goes into a noodle shop that's closed for repairs but inside there is two Minotaur's fighting each other. On one side it was a red Minotaur on the other a blue hitting each other with axes and when Aaron stepped into the room the both stopped bowed and spoke "we are the eternal Minotaur's locked in battle forever until a demi-god or a god calls us to service have you come to call us into battle once again"? Aaron answered with a nod of a yes gesture and the mighty beasts say "we were told not to release two goddesses to you but since you have agreed to allow us into battle we will any way". They step aside and there is Aphrodite and Athena bound by their own life forces one blue and the other red and in the middle was a little globe thing Neith said "hmm I have only seen this once and it was done by a Mayan god called Hun Batz" he could weave life forces like Neith but he never could master the life weave and was jealous when Neith mastered it so he tried cheating with his brother but before he could he lost a game and he and his brother went into a tree that kept growing and they were turned into monkeys but Batz still had a few tricks left and he mastered the monkey paw staff. So when Neith saw this she locked in her world weaver and found where the monkey was and the monkey was hiding in the ceiling waiting to strike but Neith knocked him out with the world weaver and Aaron helped Neith untie the goddesses and then the Minotaur's did the rest chopping their way out of the building but Aaron stayed back to finish off Hun Batz he made a life spear appear in his hand and a shield came flying in and flew into Aaron's hand twirling the spear and then his full armor appeared form the heavens and Batz was getting scared but he stood his ground. A sweat dripped down both their faces when Hun Batz attacked first and missed with his attack and Aaron capitalized on his mistake by stunning him and then whacking him with his shield and then jumping up in the air and throwing spears pinning Hun Batz to a wall and then walking up to him shield at the ready just in case of a sneak attack he throws his spear down and it dissolves into thin air and then reappears as a sword and then puts the blade to his neck he asks "who set you up for this?, was it the other gods? Or was it Zeus"? Hun Batz just smiles and then from out of no were an arrow came whistling by Aaron's ear it was of Greek make and he realized Artemis was near then with a swipe of his sword he deflected arrows coming from the air then Hun Batz said "Zeus likes to make sure his balance is heavier than his opponents" then with one swipe he slit Hun Batz throat and then a lightning bolt came and hit Hun Batz's lifeless body then Neith Bastet and Isis fell on to the floor knocked out then stepped in to view was Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, and then last was Jc! Aaron couldn't believe his eyes his best bro was with the Greeks then once shock was through anger and rage then he got ready to fight and with one spear attack he took out Apollo with a shot through the neck severing his head then he tossed his shield at Hades and with a bit of magic he turned it into a death shield killing Hades his a severed body then he ran to Poseidon dodging his kraken and then burning him with a spirit ball and then it was down to Jc and Aaron each a demi god each with no god support then without warning Ra came down and Zeus came down to. Each one ready to make a move then Ra and Zeus move forward and say to each other "we will settle this on the field of battle not here and plus we need our sons alive to make sure it's a fair fight then Ra gathers the bodies of the Aarons wives and Zeus gathers the bodies of his brethren and then he asks "Athena and Aphrodite where are they"? Ra looks confused and Aaron laughs and says "Zeus you lost them to me cause I freed them from the life bindings so now they belong to me because as the ancient text reads "any god or goddess that is tied up or excluded and is freed or given a chance by the other side they now belong to that side" Zeus shakes his head in disappoint meant and says "take care of my daughter and our knowledge warrior" then as he turns he rides off into the heavens and then Ra pats Aaron on the back as if to signify lets go and then Aaron turns and says "this will be won one way or another even if I have to face my own best bro down" then in a flash of light Ra and Aaron and his wives are taken back to the royal palace where Aaron lays Neith, Bastet, and Isis on their beds in his room and just sits in his chair by the fire and calls in his lions and starts to clean them off. Days pass and Aaron starts to get worried his lions go over and nudge Bastet but she doesn't budge so Aaron starts to walk around the palace and then he goes outside in his armor and grabs all of his weapons and tells Ra "I think it's time I went hunting" Ra nods and he walks out with his lions and even asks Athena and Aphrodite if they want to come to see him in action so they know they are working with someone who knows his way around fighting they just nod and they follow Aaron to his favorite hunting spot when he notices Artemis off in the distance being chased by the gold fury Aaron just laughs and says "stay here while I go save her" he gets his lions and then moves quietly as possible then he jumps from in the sand and with one swipe of his spear and a few pounces form his lions the gold fury is dead and he starts to skin the fury when Artemis come up and puts an arrow to his head and says "you have only a few seconds to explain why you are so close to the Greek border" Aaron says "you have only 2 seconds before I call my lions to get you so I suggest you get this arrow away from my head before they see you threating me" then in a blink of an eye the lions have surrounded her and are growling ready to pounce so she backs off and lets Aaron get up then he calls of his lions and says "now why are you here in Egyptian territory as far as the sands expand and as far as the sun reaches you are in Egyptian territory" she replies back saying "we have claimed your hunting spots for our purposes so unless you want to deal with the wrath of Zeus I wouldn't try to claim them back" Aaron just shakes his head and says "Ra has been watching us this whole time and since Apollo is down and dead for a bit he can't get me because he knows I will kill him again now out of a hunters respect tell Jc and Zeus to get out of my hunting grounds and stay out"! As Artemis goes running back with what she wrote down she thinks on why Aaron didn't kill her or take her captive instead left her to live and left her with two messages one equal to the other but when held up to the light the one that Aaron gave her says "Artemis you may hunt on my grounds but in exchange we must do a hunt together meet me at a place called spear meets Arrow but come disguised as a peasant so that no one will recognize you and keep your hair short and your silver crown off also use a cover for your bow and P.S. if you wish to talk to me personally without any one listening then please do I will answer. Then on the back there is a little poem that Aaron wrote "if you need me just whisper, if you need someone to understand then just imagine me there defending you and your honor, if you're in a dire fight for your life then scream my name to the heavens, and if you just need company to help you or talk or understand where you're coming from then just mention me in a private area where no one can hear you and I will appear in a flash of elements" Artemis just smiles and continues walking and she hold the note close to her and then she walks into the Greek camp with five bags full of meat from the gold fury. Zeus watches from in his camp as Artemis strolls into camp with the bags of meat and Zeus comes out and says "this meat is of a golden fury and by the looks of the meat a very large one indeed this will last us months to come but now we must figure out how to get inside their defenses and take them out so we can claim Aaron as Greek and not Egyptian" an uproar of yells and roars then from out of nowhere a messenger appears and goes to Artemis with a note addressed to her from Aaron saying well nothing but Artemis knows what trick he used so she turns to Zeus and hands him the message and he says "its blank"? Artemis just shrugs her shoulders and then she puts it in her shirt and says "when I have the message I will tell you but for now I will sneak into their fortress but I am to recognizable so I need my hair cut short someone is going to have to forge a bow cover that makes mine look like a toy and also I am going to need peasant clothes and my silver crown must be held here got me" as they all look at her like she is crazy they all just nod and get her ready to go and of course in all the confusion Zeus just waits and waits until Artemis comes out and Zeus barley recognizes her and then says "you should be off and say hi to Aaron for us and do tell him he needs to come to the Greeks" he just smiles and laughs but Artemis says "don't send anyone to spy on me or watch over Aaron because I am going to meet him and we are going to have a hunting session for one of his prime hunting spots and if I win we get it so unless you want him to back out of the deal DON'T SEND ANYONE"! Zeus nods and lets her go on her way then about a mile away from the Greek camp she unravels the message and lets the sun light hit it and it says "I was at our point of meeting when a portal into the underworld opens up and Hades hovers out and then tried to suck me into the underworld but all I had to do was bang my sword on the ground and Bastet came pouncing in. So listed below are directions to my own personal hunting grounds that no one knows about but me and now you" Artemis smiles and then laughs and says to herself "falling in love with the enemy general knowing that we can't be together and that he is already married to three goddesses and then took two more Athena and Aphrodite I wonder how he does it, getting so many girls to fall in love with him and then still managing to win wars and balance mortal life, I wonder"? As she walks along she runs into Bastet who was training with Neith and Isis while Athena and Aphrodite where timing each on agility and how fast they could hit targets and get away from traps. Artemis just smiles and then she lowers her hood and lifts up the note to see the notes hidden message and Athena and Aphrodite are the first to notice their friend they go over and give her a hug and say "Aaron is north of here but please train a bit please"?! Artemis just nods no and then fires an arrow at Neith who was not paying any attention to the other goddesses and as she knocked her arrow on her bow Bastet comes into view and she knocks another arrow and then Isis and then a third arrow Athena watches as Artemis as she fires all three and then as Aaron appears and grabs all three arrows and knocks them on to his hunting bow but lights them a blaze then turns the fire turns a light blue and red and then a dark purple mixed in the blue and red and orange and then he fires all three back and hits three giant scorpions but as they are hit they turn into Greek scouts and then scouts turn into ash and then Aaron lowers his weapon and puts it on his back and then looks back to his three goddesses and asks "are you ok"? As they all shake their heads yes he turns to see a woman who looks like a peasant yet fires like a master archer he looks over to his left and then his right and then up and then under his feet then signals for his armor and he forms a spear like Athena's and then tosses it and hits the hood of the stranger and then it reveals Artemis and Aaron laughs and says "welcome now shall we get to hunting"? Artemis just nods and they start out on their trek as night falls Aaron sets up camp and then sets up a round tent that he has carried on his back all day and as the fire burns Aaron sweats and it shows all over his face and back and as he works Artemis occasionally looks over and smiles and then is reminded of why she fell in love with him and then before she knew it the tent was up and he wiping the sweat of his brow and then he says "I'll stand guard while you sleep I am used to these long nights alone and out in the wilderness" Artemis tries to argue but with no avail so she just goes into the tent and lays down and then she wakes to find a fire but no Aaron she looks around and finds him dead on the sand with bloody sword in hand and full battle armor on and on the ground lay Hades, Jc, and Na Zha all dead and when Artemis goes over to check on Aaron she sees him with multiple stab and arrow arrows and blood everywhere on him so Artemis just calls into the heavens calling for Aaron's wives to help her and in an instant Bastet appears and says "Artemis who did this"? she just looks over to her lovers body and then Bastet hisses at the sight of the other warriors that have killed her husband and just to make sure they were dead she gave them all 50 lashes from her nine tail whip and then she calls out to Aaron's other wives Neith, Isis, Aphrodite, and Athena and when they show up they all burst into tears as they see the damage done to their husband and then finally Ra comes to see what all the crying is about and even he hangs his head low and calls forth Aaron's personal guard and as they carry him back to the palace Artemis sends a clear message to Zeus saying "you sent someone to watch over me when I told you not to you broke your deal so I will not be returning I am staying to make sure Aaron is ok" as the guard returns the people see their champion lifeless and motionless body and they all mourn the loss of their champion horses Winnie and neigh lions roar and snakes hiss animals from all over come over to pay their respects but Isis knows something so she calls upon Anubis god of the underworld and Osiris king the underworld she asks them "has his soul been judged by Thoth yet"? They both nod and say "yes he has and he has passed the heart scale but even if he didn't he would still have gone through because of Ra's blessing and because he is our champion why do you ask"? "Because I have a feeling that if I can reach his ba and ka before they enter the other realm then we can get our champion back before he is lost forever". They both say "to get out champion back and we will do anything to help you out" as night falls and Aaron's lifeless body she waits for the ba and ka and as they begin to leave her husband's body she grabs them then whispers an enchantment and then sends them down to Anubis and Osiris and they both say an enchantment and then as they let go they begin to glow gold and blue and green and white and then turned back into a golden glow and then go back to Aaron's body and with a surge of life his body glows gold and then blue then green then white then back to gold and then Aaron sits up and looks around and then his soul returns back to him and then he looks around and says "why is my room set up for a funeral, and where are the others the last thing I remember was being attacked by Hades Jc and Na Zha and then taking a sword through my back after I had killed Hades and Na Zha". Isis starts to cry and Aaron hugs her and says "my soul may leave my mortal body but just know when I pass on for judgment I will keep all of you in mind and I hope that I can come up and visit all of you for good" Isis just cries and Aaron's shoulder and he just holds her and strokes her hair. As time passes Zeus hears no word from either Artemis or Hades, Hades was sent to find Aaron's soul and then grab it and then take it back so he can become Greek and so far nothing has turned up because Aaron is alive now and he is secretly mastering a new talent that he picked up. Originally Aaron was an assassin and a bit of tank but now his role has changed he is now an assassin tank and jungler and with these talent's he can help his side even more. It has been over a year since Aaron's rebirth and his wives are enjoying his company and enjoying the time they have with him instead of him going out hunting or jungling but secretly they miss the smell of the hunt on his skin but they dare not tell him this because then he would have to leave their loving hands and go out into the dangerous world and possibly get killed again but out of the six of them they can't decide on who he likes better his Greek wives or his Egyptian but one day Aaron does not wake up in there loving arms like always and his battle armor is missing and his weapons are gone also. The first one to notice was Neith then Aphrodite then Athena who then woke everyone else up then they heard the sound of fighting and when they looked out the window it was Jc and Aaron fighting hand to hand and it looked like Aaron was winning and the scent of Aaron's body went into the room and had enlightened his wives and as they breathed in his scent Aaron's sword broke Jc's and Aaron had Jc pinned to the ground and then he gave Jc a message and then kicked him out the door and then went on his knees and set down his weapons and then called a royal guardsmen to take his weapons and sharpen them and take his armor and have it in perfect condition and ready to be used in a major battle the guard just nodded and did as he was told and then went away then Aaron went back up to his room to lay down and be left alone for a few hours and when he opened his door he fell down on to the bed and just fell asleep as he was and then he was awoken by the familiar sound of arguing and when he went to see who was arguing he just cracked the door just enough to see who it was and he noticed it was his wives he just laughed and listened to the argument and when the argument was done he went back to bed but again was awoken by a weird feeling that something was wrong and it was the usual smell of cooking has ceased to be there and his wives where not to be found so he grabbed his lions and his armor and weapons and headed out and not even three feet away from his palace that he was attacked by Greek foot soldiers and of course he easily killed them then after going through multiple groups of them he got to the main gate flipping one last group of foot soldiers over him killing them while in the air with multiple slashes from his sword and then slit the commanding foot soldiers throat and then summoning his reaper scythe he was slashing through anything that stood in his way. After two hours of just slashing through the Greek army he reached Zeus who was talking to an ogre commander and when he saw Aaron and his Scythe he ran and Zeus was confused and before he could turn around he had the Seethe blade up to his neck and when he realized who it was he said "let me turn around Aaron and I promise I will tell you everything" Aaron puts the blade down and lets him turn around but then puts the blade back to his throat and says "where are my Egyptian people at and I swear if you harmed my wives or Ra or any of my people I will decapitate every single last one of people slowly and surly one by one and you will be helpless without your hands and head" Zeus looks at Aaron and sees that he is serious and that he has full armor on so anything he tries will just end in a full on genocide so he tells Aaron everything and when he hears everything he says "I am giving you three options, option one is to leave me and my people be and I let you live for now, option 2 is I kill you right now and then leave your body to my lions or option 3 is I kill you later on the battlefield and then kill your people the choice is yours" Zeus just looks at him as he starts to rub the blade against his neck and causing bleeding so he finally says "if you spare me I will spare you the embarrassment of dying by Thanatos". Aaron laughs and says "I am not scared of him because I thought him everything he knows I am his master so I suggest you try again" Zeus just gives up and says "everyone is being held by Thanatos so if you are truly his master than call him and make him appear" Aaron nods and chants the summoning spell of Thanatos and it goes like this "the hand of fate has slammed the souls into the ground and now it is time for death to bring them to the underworld and now rise again Thanatos" then a chilling wind blows through and in front of Aaron is Thanatos the hand of death and when he opens his wings to reveal his emotionless face he bows and says "it is good to see you again my old friend why have you summoned me using our sacred chant"? Aaron laughs and says "I need my people back my friend for their time has come and gone and they just want to live in peace amongst the gods they worship and plus you have my wives so all I ask of you this day is to give me back my people so they may go back to living in peace" Thanatos says in a shocked voice "I am so sorry my friend I had no idea they were your people if I had known I would have left them alone and your wives were mixed in with them I am truly sorry for I was just doing what you had thought me I will get them right now" Aaron just chuckles and says "trust me I understand now if you please" Thanatos nods and disappears then reappears with everyone and he goes over and slices the bounding strings that held them and as they get up they run over to Aaron and say thank you and then go back to the town and then he turns to Zeus and lowers the Seethe and sticks a spear through him and then tells Thanatos to do what you wish with him then they both disappear into the ground then he turns toward his home and starts walking and then lays a scroll down and then with a sudden snap of his fingers he is gone. Ra is the first one to read the scroll and he just nods and turns to address his brothers and sisters and daughter and says "our champion has gone in search of friends that are also gods and so he will return but in his absence we must make sure nothing is to happen to us, his wives or anything that is his, also this scroll must be delivered to the one called He-Bo he will be expecting Athena, Bastet, and Neith with this scroll" but what Ra hadn't said was that Aaron went to seek out master Guan Yu for more training and to form an alliance with the Chinese and that by the time that his wives got their they will be entered into a training program and that once they had it complete there would be a scroll waiting for them then Artemis, Aphrodite, and Isis asked Ra "where will we be going" Ra says "I don't know yet will have to wait for Aaron to give us the answer". Three weeks pass and Athena, Bastet, and Neith finally arrive at the gates of the Chinese and He-Bo was there to greet them and he asked "do you have Aaron's scroll"? They all nod and had He-Bo the scroll and then he gulps says "Aaron is watching me huh he must not trust me enough to leave you alone here" he just laughs but then looks around and says "follow me". As they enter the gates they look around and see not death and destruction but serenity and peace and Zen all around Chinese soldiers practice Kung Fu and meditation, then they come upon the mighty yellow river and all of its might. He-Bo just stops and turns and says "if you look across the river one of you will see someone and if you do step into the river" the first one to look was Athena but she could see nothing then Bastet and again she could see nothing then Neith looked and saw Aaron fighting someone with his twin blades. Then she stepped into the river and He-Bo said "good then you must see him" the others look confused then Neith said "It can't be he is somewhere getting training done with some master of the fighting arts" then someone else stepped into view it was an old man with a broom and a grey beard and he is blocking all of Aaron's attacks while sipping tea in the other and he just looks over and laughs and he stops Aaron and points over so Aaron just spins the blades on his fingers and puts them back on the holster on his back and looks over then he disappears from sight then reappears in front of her and then he takes a Spirit Arrow from her quiver of Arrows and then disappears and then Bastet's fur stood up and a bit of it came off and then Athena's crown came off her head and just stood there for a sec then moved then Neith just smiled and giggled and then asked if she could get up from the river and He-Bo nodded then he said "follow me" then they came to a little hut with the symbols on a sign and He-Bo paused and said "who can read this and if you can read this then you can see inside and read a scroll on a pedestal Neith nods a no then Athena same answer then Bastet says the sign says "scroll of wisdom inside and then she says the scroll inside says the key to one's own mind is the key to victory". Then the sound of steel clashing rang in her ears and she looked inside and there was Aaron lying on the ground hurt then he sees her looking and he just smiles and gets up but he has the look of pain on his face and then she smells the blood mixed with his scent of a warrior, Bastet frowned then nodded and then she turned away and said "he is injured his shoulder it hit right above a vital vein" she holds back tears and they just look at her and He-Bo just pats her on the back and says "he will be ok once he steps into the river" Bastet just nods and gets up and looks in and he is not there then he appears with her fur and the arrow and the crown he smiles and then disappears again. He-Bo starts to move but Athena says "when will I get a chance to see this "him" that everyone else can see but me"? He-Bo laughs and says "patience your turn will come soon" she just nods and as they move on Neith and Bastet look around and see "him" move with them throwing something behind him then they reach a large temple and He-Bo opens the doors and Athena just looks in and sees a bunch of people and yet there when the doors are open and light reaches in the temple there is nothing but a weapon stand with two swords, two daggers, a spear, a bow, a shield, and finally a nine tail whip now He-Bo says go over and touch your weapon of choice all three girls nod and then there weapons turn golden and start to form to their style of fighting. Neith's bow has a single string made of live weaves and a scarab with its wings spears out with different colors and when she pulled the string back a spirit arrow made of spirit energy formed on the bow, Bastet's nine tail whip grew into the size of cat tails and had claws on the ends of them, and Athena's spear grew longer and added two more points making out a face for a point and narrowed out and curved and her spear grew a golden owl and top of the points and then as they all turned to He-Bo they all asked "who are the rest of the weapons for"? He-Bo Shrugged but they knew better so said "we know your hiding something from us" and at that moment He-Bo introduced master Guan Yu master of the Chinese martial arts and the saint of war He stepped off his horse and grabbed his broom and said "you want to know who the other weapons are for well they should look like a build a certain warrior you know has with him almost every time he goes into battle then they turn around and look closely at the weapons and then they gasp it was Aaron's build he always carried two swords, two daggers and then the weapons began to come off the rack and then Aaron appeared just as the last dagger spun into the holster made of gold and silver, then he looks up and puts his arm up in the air to let a sleeve to reveal a scar and then they all gasp as they see the scar and then he says "that's all I have gotten in my time here I will show you when we return to my cottage by the river" as he starts to walk they can see he is injured badly so Bastet whispers to the other girls "he is hurt and yet he won't pay any attention to his wounds it's like he wants them to hurt" the other girls nod and then a sudden swing of Aaron's sword takes down a fruit and he sticks the fruit on his swords and then without turning his head he tosses his dagger to intercept an arrow and knock it off course and then somehow make another one appear in his hand, then he turned around and said "well come on then I got some things for you" the girls just look confused and then they nod and follow and as they come upon this little house by the river Aaron enters the house and it seems to just expand as they enter and Aaron says "do you like it"? The girls nod and smile and giggle and start to walk before they come upon Aaron's room decked in animal skins, weapons, and different armors and then they see six more rooms decked with everything that the girls like. The first room is Aaron's the second one is Neith's her room is filled with different bows and arrows and targets, third is Bastet's room filled with grass, a sun light, and other things for her cats, third is Athena's her room has books, scrolls, and a portal to her temple so she can feel the love that is her people, forth looks like Isis's room full of magical items, healing magic, attack magic and others, fifth is Artemis's room and it has a door to the woods and bows and arrows, and finally is Aphrodite's room it is full of items that represent love, roses, love notes, two glasses of wine, and chocolate. With the girls now walking about looking at everything Aaron comes out with a sash tied around his head and sneaks out the door and then writes a note in the ground saying "dear girls I know you are all excited to see me alive and healthy but now I must get the others from home and make sure they are trained as well I will be back in three days' time" then with a poof he is gone and then the girls see the note and they giggle and laugh and say to each other "I think he needs a surprise when he get back" they all nod and giggle and get to work and for three days the little house was not quite but full of life with the girls coming in and out then the third day came a knock came at the door and Athena went to the room to check It out and it was the other girls giggling and looking around so Athena tapped her spear twice and Bastet opened the door and let the others in and then closed to door quickly and said "is he behind you"? They all nod and Aphrodite hands them clothes that she made herself and says "put it on this is his surprise because he has been so good to us and he has been working so hard to get us all here and together" as they all giggle and nod Aphrodite sets up a magical wall so Aaron can't get in early. Then when everyone was dressed and everything was ready Aaron's knock came but it was not the same so Bastet climbs to the roof and looks at the door it was not Aaron it was Hades, and Jc with Aaron at sword point and then She jumped down with ease and scratched Jc and Hades then let loose with her cat tail and then her cats and then called out saying "not Aaron Greeks" then the door busted open and then everyone coming out and with Isis seeing Aaron carried him inside the house and laying him in his room then putting a ring of protection around him and then stepped outside and silenced Hades with a ring of magic and then hit Jc with a stun and then healed the others and then went back in to check on Aaron and to her shock Jc somehow gotten through and was about to stab Aaron but Isis flung her golden feathers at the sword and knocking it out of his hand then she yelled out to Bastet "Jc is in here" then with a final blow to Hades she jumped in and grabbed Jc by the throat and pulled her cat tails and started to whip him with it and then the rest came in and saw how messed up Jc was and then she went over to Aaron and kissed him saying you are now safe we are here to help you and then a smile started to form on his face the Neith came over and said sleep for now you need it then Artemis came over and said "I will retrieve your weapons but now sleep" then as they all sand Aaron smiled and settled in and fell right asleep and Aphrodite came over and used her magic to cast a ward around him to make sure he was safe. Days past Aaron still had not awoke from his sleep and the girls would periodically check in on him, and not allowing anyone to see him until he was his old self again every time he moved they got excited to see him move and show signs of life but they knew that he was going to be down for a while so they just changed his ice pack and then after thirty days he was still down even Isis couldn't heal him and after consulting with Guan Yu even he couldn't heal him so He-Bo gave a suggestion that no one saw coming he said "this is a dire emergency Aaron hasn't moved in over a month I think it's time to call upon Odin and the Norse gods" everyone looked shocked Isis started to cry and Bastet started to get angry and Neith just looked shocked and everyone else looked at him with a look of really. Aaron has a history with the Norse gods Odin was Aaron's first teacher he taught him the ways of a "tank" or someone who was the heavy and could absorb damage like it was nothing and kill the enemy with powerful strikes, Freya taught him the ways of the magic sword and even gave him a sword that worked like hers, and then Thor taught him how to be a bruiser then Ymir taught him how to be a support tank and then Loki taught him the ways of an assassin and how to be silent but deadly and how to become invisible. But Aaron did not wish to stay in Valhalla he needed to be trained more in the skills he just learned to be hone them and master them to be the most effective he can be so with Odin's permission he left to travel around and learn from the best master around. So when this was proposed Aaron spoke one sentence and then fell back into his weaken state and that sentence was "I go back to where I started back to me roots Valhalla open your gates to this battle weary solider", in far off Valhalla Odin had just woken from his 1,000 year slumber when he heard this chant and the hairs on his beard stood straight up and he got this chill going down his spine he knew this chant and he knew this chant well he called all of his warriors and called Loki, Thor, Freya and even Ymir the frost giant and he said "the chant that we gave Aaron years ago has been spoken and he is in a state that not even traditional healing would work on him and he used the words battle weary solider" everyone gasped and they said "how did he get to this state we all taught him our arts and we made sure that he would never reach the weary solider part of the chant" Odin just nods his head and Freya says "I never thought he would get to this state again I guess it is time for him to rest and heal in his room here in Valhalla". Odin calls upon his messenger and writes a note to Ra asking his permission to take Aaron and heal him in Valhalla when Ra gets the message he reads over it and thinks on it then before he could write a reply to it another message came in from Bastet saying Aaron has not been getting better and he needs more than just healing and rest he needs his old healing magic that is only with the Nordic god and goddesses. Ra then looks back at both messages and then writes a replay to both saying "if it takes old healing magic to heal our champion let it be so" after three days of waiting the messengers reach both Bastet and Odin. Odin was pleased with the answer and so he again summoned everyone to his throne room and says "we have the go from Ra but he wants his champion back in perfect condition and if he is not well within a year then we will have to deal with his wives" Loki asks "who are his wives" Odin opens a cloud over Aaron and then he tells Loki to have a look and so he glances down to see six women by his side each more prettier than the other and Loki just stares and says "well looks like he has been busy stealing the hearts of Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Bastet, Isis and Neith" Freya gets up and looks and laughs to and she says "it looks like there treated equally and they all seem to get along and train together I wonder if I can go down as well and train"? Odin shouts "OUR PRIOTRETY IS MAKING SURE WE GET HIM TO FULL STRENGTH AGAIN" and then he says "who will go and get him so he can be brought here"? Freya says "I will and I will be back within two days' time". Odin nods and then looks over to Loki and Ymir and says "get his weapons and bring them to me I would like to see what he carries with him" they nod and leave then he looks over to Thor and says "go down now and ask his wives what he has done with in the past four years since we last saw him" he nods and leaves also then Odin shouts for his servants and says "get Aarons room ready he is older now and his body will have changed so please treat him like an adult not a child" the servants nod and start rushing around then one stops and asks "how should we prepare his room"? Odin scratches his beard and then he says "I will tell you when Thor returns". Then he sends a message to Thor saying "find out what he likes and his dislikes so we can prepare his room that way" and Thor just laughs and then he reaches the house Aaron is at he knocks on the door and Bastet opens it and says "how can we help you and if you're here for Aaron then step inside but if not then leave" Thor nods and walks into the house and he sets down his hammer and takes off his cape and asks to see him and Bastet leads him to Aaron and Thor looks down at his body and he starts to shed a tear but then he holds it back and says "is it okay if I ask a few questions about him with the other wives here"? Bastet nods and says "let me go get them" as she walks away Thor just looks down at Aaron and as a quick flashback to just three years ago when he was training Aaron on how to be a full bruiser and they were killing icy undead humans that were banished to that cruel fate and they were laughing and Aaron even grew a beard and they would use magic to make them grow and have beard arm wrestling contests to see who had the stronger beard and with the different gods and warriors gathered around and everyone being merry then a tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality and he turns around and says "I am Thor son of Odin the all father I am here to ask a few question about Aaron and I must warn you these question will cause you to think way back to the furthest reaches of you memory of him". Hours rolled by and the questions kept coming and the girls answered to the best of their knowledge and then when the moon was high and the questions stopped Thor thanked them for their hospitality and then flew into the nights sky and before he left he told them that tomorrow a woman would be coming to get him. As the sun rose high above the sky you could almost hear Ra crying as he pasted over the house that Aaron rests in and then early in the morning a knock came at the door and Neith opens the door to find Freya stands there with her Pegasus scraping at the ground and she say "I am here to take Aaron back to Valhalla so he can rest and heal" Neith looks suspicious and then Freya says "Odin thought you would be suspicious so she hands her a note but as she starts to read Neith quickly looks up and then sees a weave on the ground so she sits down and pulls at the weave and then she notices that it was not the real goddess that was meant to get Aaron but a fake so she says "give me one moment to get him for you the others are saying their goodbyes" the fake nods and waits outside then all of them come out with weapons at full point and Neith backflips and fires a spirit Arrow to root the fake and then Bastet calls out her lionesses and the rest with staff spear and bows drawn surround the fake and then Neith runs off and finds the real Freya barely hanging on to life because of a sword through her gut but Neith has a way to heal her she quickly pulls the weave and then wraps it around Freya and charges a spirit arrow and shoots it at Freya healing form her wounds and then she says "thank you but how did you know where I was"? Neith says "I can see every one's life weave and yours was fading fast so all I did was follow that to you" then when they get back the imposter reveals himself as Mercury and he just giggles and then tries to escape but he wasn't faster than Freya with her wings. When he tried to escape he couldn't because the ground around him disappeared as Freya threw her sword and cut ground around him until he was standing on a small piece of ground and then he tried to jump but he fell into the ditch around him then Freya says "why are you trying impersonate me and try to take Aaron can't you see he is in need of medical attention"! Mercury says "I know he is need of medical attention but the romans want him so they can defeat everyone and take over the entire heavens and have him be our champion" Freya starts to get angry and she says "you will not touch him and if you try to I will personally rip your head from your shoulders"! Athena whispers to the other girls saying "I am starting to like her allot I think she will take care of our Aaron and I think she will make sure he is safe" the other girls nod and whisper back "agreed" then as they go into the house and grab Aaron and when they come back out their lies Mercury over Freya's knee crying and screaming for mercy as Freya bends him even further then she lets go of him and says "now run"! With a flash he is off but he cry's with every step then Freya turns and says "sorry about that he made me mad and I was about to break him but then I decided he wasn't worth it but at most all I did was crack it, now about Aaron is he ready to go"? The girls nod and hand him over to Freya and she smiles and moves a bit of hair from his face and she nods and takes off and she yells down "you will have two more visitors and they will ask for his weapons just make sure you have them ready". Then she disappears into the sky then when she reaches Valhalla she calls Odin and he comes out and has a look at him and he says "my poor lad what has this war done to you how did you comes to this state of weakness and why does everyone want you to be their champion when we made sure Egypt would have you so they could bring peace to all of the heavens, I knew that you where powerful and strong and loving and merciful but why are you so valuable"? Then Odin starts to cry a bit and then he says to Freya "take him to his room so he can rest until we figure out what is wrong with him", Freya nods and takes him to his room and on the way she smiles as she looks at his body as she walks to his room she lays him on the bed and sits down next to him and just strokes his head and cry's a bit then starts to talk to him she starts saying "why did you get involved into this war you were fine without knowing what you were and then you got involved with the Egyptian's and then the Greeks but since you can't hear me I guess you can't give me an answer she just laughs and then starts to remove his heavy armor and strips him down to his under robes and when she sees what they were made of she thought to herself "he is treated like royalty and he is loved by all but in wonder if he was hit by an old curse that was banned because of its effect on both gods and goddesses then she lifts up his one sleeve and finds the mark of the weakening curse a skull biting a healing symbol and she gasps at this and then she calls in Thor and he looks at the mark and he to gasps and then they knew that the only way to heal this curse was to get old Nordic healing magic that can only be brought by Hel the goddess of both Asgard and the underworld. Thor calls Odin and is told the news and so he calls for Hel and she appears and she says "what can I do for you mighty all father"? Odin says "our young warrior has said the chant of weakness and he was cursed with a weakening curse by someone and he needs to cured before he can return to the field of battle to fulfill his potential that he was destined to have"! Hel nods and says "old magic is at work here it will take some time but he will get better however if he had come here any later he would be incurable but he can be saved but I need something in return" Odin looks confused and she speaks again "we wish to study him to see why he is able to do what he is able to do and withstand so much punishment and last so long on the field of battle but needs escorted if he pushes himself to long" Odin thinks on this and he says "he will remain here and he will be under Freya's watch until your done with everything you need to do, BUT if he is harmed any more than what he has suffered there will be punishments to come to you". Hel nods and goes to work and with a close of the mighty door Hel works her magic and then hours after she comes out panting and sweating and he says "that is no weakening curse it is a demon curse and it took everything I had to battle the demon but it is expelled and he is now surrounded by a magical shield that blocks demons and any magical attempts to weaken him again he will be better with In a few days and in the mean time we can examine him". Freya stands at the door tapping her foot when she hears a rustle in the room so she calls out Loki's name but when he doesn't respond she opens the door and finds three Demons trying to break the barrier and when they see her they charge her and she draws her blade and slices the first demons head off then as the other try to escape she takes to the sky and hits the rest with a small burst of magical energy and they fade away into dust then Freya sets feet back down on the ground and looks over to Aaron and she sees him unharmed she smiles and then he starts to move and she walks over to him and then he opens his eyes and all he sees is breasts in his face then he looks around and then he pops up and searches for his weapons then he looks around again and then he sees Freya then he smiles and says "so it did get through" she nods and says "welcome home brother or should I call you by your proper title"? Aaron laughs and says "here what would my title be"? Freya replies "chief or leader but since you are a king else where it would be king", Aaron thinks and says "chief would be fine Freya but if I am here in Valhalla then that must mean my girls are worried out their minds about how I am" Freya says "they are but Hel has gone down to calm them and tell them you are healing slowly and we have about twelve hours before any one comes to check on you and no one else is here they all are in the main dining hall" Aaron looks confused but then when he sees her staring to blush he says "you do realize that I have six girls that love me to death now a seventh I wouldn't mind but the other girls now you will have to get them to trust you but guarding me while I am down and defending me now that would get them to trust you but for now let's just worry about how we are going to have fun". Freya giggles and starts to walk over while stripping down into nothing then she crawls on top of Aaron then she turns to kiss him and meets his lips half way and then Aaron starts to slide his hands down her body and then stops at her ass when she says "do to me what you would do your girls please I want to feel the pleasure"! Aaron nods and then he grabs her ass then sticks three fingers in her ass and starts to move them around then sticks is other hand in her pussy Freya screams with pleasure and when Aaron pulls out his hands they are dripping wet with her cum and then she says "now it's my turn to show you pleasure" she turn around and starts to suck his dick and then she starts to go lower and lower and she didn't come up for a breath for a good two minutes and then Aaron started to lick at her clit and finger he ass again then she comes up for a breath then she turns around and makes sure Aaron knows where she wants it and with a little squeal she starts bouncing on him then after two hours of nothing but "fun" Aaron awakes to see Freya sleeping on his chest with a smile on her face. Then he falls back asleep and awakes to Thor, Odin, Hel, Loki, Ymir and Freya looking over him and when he says "what are you all looking at you have seen me before there is nothing new about me". Freya giggles and Odin says "ha-ha he is back and he has more of the spirit he is known for"! Then Aaron looks over to Freya she looks down then to the side of him then to the edge of the bed and he follow her eyes to see her wearing a new pair of armor then he sees his robe then she nods to the other side of the room and sees his weapons all of them polished, cleaned and looking brand new he puts on his robe and asks for his armor and Thor hands it to him then he goes over to his weapons and rearms his self with his iconic twin swords, twin daggers , spear, bow and staff then he goes over to the door and says "well come on then I need practice" they laugh and follow him outside and then he says "Loki it's time to finally see who wields the dagger better me or you" Loki laughs and says "I don't know there my skills have gotten better since we last sparred" Aaron laughs and steps outside and then fires a dagger at the ceiling hitting a vine of some sort and with closer examination it was a creeping vine that is meant to spy on a target and then relay information back to the sender then Aaron says "Loki we are going to have to postpone our match I got to find where this vine came from" Loki says "I will come with you we can work on stealth while where at it" Aaron nods and then they both disappear following the vine and find the source it was Mercury continuing the vine then Loki asks Aaron "you still remember the decoy trick"? Aaron nods and then he points out two directions and he nods and then the both do a decoy and startle Mercury then Loki puts his blades into his legs then Aaron shoves him and puts his blades into his shoulders and then looks down at him and says "why did you not take the warning that my girls gave you and not even Freya almost breaking your back didn't persuade you to not try and get me but you still tried and you have failed again and this time we are sending you back with a note with a dagger to hold it in place on your shoulder Aaron pulls out his spare dagger and starts to write on a scroll that Mercury carried and he wrote and wrote and wrote then a dagger through his shoulder Aaron grabs the rest of the daggers and then sends him off and when the letter reaches Zeus he reads it and when he sees the signature the breath leaves him and he says "the creeping curse should have at least put him out for another year or so and by then we would have had the Egyptian's on the run but apparently he has gotten stronger and he still has three of our goddesses"! Then he thinks and then says "we attack the Norse gods and goddesses and take out his trainers then we take him" others mumble and grumble then he says "we will finally have Aaron for our own then we can win this war"! Grumbles and mumbles come from the crowd then someone speaks up by saying "if so why haven't you done this yet"? Zeus looks embarrassed and then he goes off to find Jc and see if he is back from training with Hades and he finds Jc walking away from the portal and he says to him "you have trained with almost all of the gods here now you must go and train with others". Jc nods and then leaves out the door and grabs his weapons which are bow staff, bow, sword, and two knives he keeps with him at all times. He grabs his armor a silver color with blue diamonds and a single black pearl on his chest. It is the complete opposite of Aaron's armor, his armor is gold and blessed with the skin of a rare Egyptian lion and also has pure diamonds and a half and half pearl that only shows its self to the right warrior and also a very rare pyramid of healing that when used right it can heal anyone with a touch but it has a counter of how many heals it can give but thanks to Odin and Hel they have make the count infinite so he can use it to heal others and make sure he never get depleted again. Now Jc was always mad cause of his armor no matter how many times he has tried to get the pearl from his armor he never could because it is infused with the armor and it has proven Aaron as a worthy keeper of its power and whenever he is hit by physical attacks the pearl bounces the damage and gives Aaron more power and that's is why Aaron is king because of his power and because he has 7 goddesses and he is a fair ruler to all and does not discriminate unlike others in the land. Now the drums of war are sounded and Greek soldiers march behind Jc who is on his way to the Norse side of the world and make them train him in the ways that Aaron has learned and if they do not train him he will make sure they won't see Aaron until he is trained. Now what he doesn't know is that Aaron is not leaving as suspected but he is staying and gathering his personal guard for an assault and they have a three month advantage over Aaron but something is bothering the mighty warrior every night he views his wives setting candles around Aaron's room and polishing his remaining weapons and sharpening them and each night Hel goes down to tell them more good news but he knows that he will not be leaving for another month or so. Then one day he makes a decision to go and see his goddesses so he tells Freya to come along and then when Odin sleeps in the great hall after a pre-war celebration Aaron and Freya use a portal that was left open for Hel they jump through and find there selves outside the door to the house in the Chinese section of the world and Aaron looks at it and takes a breath and open the door slowly and takes off his shoes and enters the house with Freya close behind and then he closes the door and disappears and Freya yells into the house "Hel are you here"? Hel yells back saying "come back to the training room you have to see this" as she walks back she sees Aaron's room and she walks in and looks around to see candles that light his room and she sees all of his adventures torn clothes old bows and broken arrows and knives crudely made with string stone and wood but sharpened to a point then she sees something that catches her attention a sword in a glass case engraved with his initials and then Neith pops in and says "his first sword that has ever drawn blood of a god it was the sword that he made himself with Vulcan before Zeus banned Aaron from entering the Greek side ever again and if we do invade there one day he wants to personally visit the old smith and thank him and then build Vulcan a larger station with plenty of materials for him to work, but that's an old would that hasn't healed at all every time he looks at that sword he cries a bit". Freya nods and then Neith walks fully into the room and the candle light reflects on her skin and Freya says "I wanted to keep this a secret until he was ready to reveal himself but since you care about him more than I could ever and he is probably going to hate me for this but he is here in the house, every night he would look down at you all and shake his head and mutter 'I am so sorry girls' and I got so worried about him to the point where I just wanted to shove him down to all your loving arms while I sit up in his room and dream". Neith gives Freya a hug and says "don't worry I can sense you actually care for him and don't let anyone tell you different we all love you because you stood there and guarded him while he was injured and weak and I even heard that you killed demons sent to make sure their work was not finished and we all thank you for that Freya now if you want to join us down here with him I know the others won't mind a fresh face around the old house here, and we all know if Aaron had his ways we would all be his until he dies but when he does he will become a full god according to Ra and others then that's when the war will really begin". Then the door closes behind them and a few candles are picked up and held by magic where they are to reveal Aaron and Neith smiles and cries and says "you stupid idiot you had us worried down here but now that I can see you I assume you head all of that and Aaron just nods and he says "don't tell the other girls that I'm here I want them to hear me training before I do anything and I had a special friend come and help out with that". Then a knock came at the door and Aaron reappears and opens the door to see Hercules smiling and he says "back of the house whenever you're ready" he nods and then disappears and closes the door and then he sneaks past the rest of the girls who are sitting at a table with Hel listening to the news and he just shakes his head and keeps moving and then lets Hercules in and then Aaron says "just like last time old friend" Herc nods and then sets down his spiked club and then they start trading blows and the other girls hear this and they find the other two girls standing there cheering and jumping and then making faces as each blow is delivered then as the others enter the room they see Herc trading blows with Aaron who is staring to sweat and staring to bleed a bit and then Aaron lands one good shot to Herc's chin and puts him on the ground and then he helps him up and they go at it again until Aaron notices the girls looking worried then he dodges Herc's charge and flips off the wall and lands a kick on to Herc's back between his shoulder blades and puts him on his back and Aaron laughs and says "ready to give up old friend" he just nods and laughs also then sits up and gets up with some assistance from Aaron and then he walks to the back door and says his goodbyes and smiles on and then Aaron turns and says "interesting my nose is bleeding and my legs are shaking seems that I need rest I will be in my room then he's stopped by Aphro who says "you were gone for the longest period of time and then you greet us by a fist fight and then don't even acknowledge us your wives and then your bleeding from the nose and chest and arms and your legs are shaking because of the stress you put on them and you expect to just sleep everything off like nothing has happened we don't think so"! Neith puts her hand on Aphro and shakes her head and says "tend to his wounds he needs healing more than a lecture he has gotten one from me and Freya in his room but for now just let him sleep and heal and then we can get back to business" Aphro nods and then he says "Jc plans to invade Norse and my personal guard has been sent there so I will be gone for another month come with me and see what I have seen and then we will have our time just me and the wives is swear it nothing is going to get in my way of spending time with you all"! Everyone looks shocked and they all nod and then Aphro and Isis combine their magic to heal Aaron and then he goes into his room and locks the door and falls asleep. Outside his door Isis listens as he sleeps she can hear him breathing and tossing and turning and she worries if he will be ok then at two thirty in the morning Isis hears an unusual sound and then she hears a fight break out and then she kicks the door down to find Hades trying to kidnap Aaron in his sleep so she throws a ball of light into the air awakening everyone else and then when they rush into the room they find Isis fighting Hades then when he sees everyone in the room he tried to escape but fails as everyone hits him with fists and whips and staffs and spears and magic finally Aaron gets up and holds off all the attacks and grabs Hades by the ribs and says "try that again and I swear you will not know what hit you, now tell Zeus that I will kill him and if he hurts anyone of my friends I will make his death slower and more painful than any one of your deaths"! Hades just nods and then Aaron stomps the ground and causing a portal to the underworld to open and Aaron smiles and says "have fun trying to escape Anubis in his realm" then throws Hades into the portal and then turns back to his wives and his visitor's and says "Anubis shall take care of him now if you please I would like to go back to sleep before I set off again for Valhalla and Asgard". They all look at him with a look of confusion and then he says "fine I will do a quick sweep up to clean up and thing that was left behind" they all smile and so he takes his lions and grabs his gear and says "stay here I will be back in a few" then he leaves the room and they all giggle and then Anubis calls up "is it ok to come out of disguise"? They all say yes and Anubis appears in front of them and says "you think it worked"? Bastet looks around and listens for Aaron in stealth and she nods and they laugh and then Aphro goes into her room and pulls behind her a rack of clothes and Freya looks confused and Hel helps Aphrodite hand out the clothes made by Neith. Freya asks "so exactly what are we doing"? Hel speaks up and says "we tricked Aaron into thinking that Jc was going to attack Asgard by having spy vines and Mercury come up and lay fakes ones so then we had Anubis attack Aaron as Hades so that way we can all go back the Egyptian lands and help secure everything with the help of the Chinese god's and goddesses also we are going to find Aaron the one thing he is missing from his arsenal but to do that we have to make sure that the Mayan god's and goddesses are willing to cooperate with us even though Aaron has broken through there once and killed so many soldiers but Aaron has a few friends over there but the main one that he keeps in contact with is Xbalanque the hidden Jaguar and he is hard to find in his area because it is always midnight and the sun never touches the area but when he hears Aaron's name he comes out of hiding and looks around. Now Zeus was not happy with his recent attempts to try and destroy Aaron's relationship with his people and other gods but he recently heard a rumor from the people of Greece that stone with engravings of a great battle and a warrior so strong that others praise him and use his animal as a symbol of was but the name was written in an old language that was not known to anyone but the Mayan people but they were all gone so Zeus then looks to the east to the jungles of the Mayan people and then he sends Apollo, Hades, Poseidon to the Mayan land to see if Aaron had asserted his dominance there by force or peacefully, but when they got there warriors stood guarding the border and the captain spoke "we know who you are and we know why you are here but our chief doesn't want to speak to anyone on your side of the border your intent is to enslave us all and make you all more wealthy but we shall not have it"! Then from the back Isis stepped up and said "men you all have families back home let me and my friends handle these fools who call themselves gods" the captain nodded and then he handed Isis a poison dart and said "hit one of them for us and we can track there every movement also it will weaken them once it has done its job". Isis nods and then she hides it underneath her top and then the other goddesses step up and then once Poseidon, Apollo and Hades realized that they are outnumbered Hades throws down his staff and causes a rift to form in the earth and causing souls to escape from the underworld and then Poseidon called upon his kraken from a whirlpool that he created blocking the way to them, bur Isis flew up and hit Apollo with the tracking dart and then flew over the kraken who just missed her when a swarm of bees came in and started to attack the kraken and then in full view was Ah Muzen Cob and when the kraken fell back into the whirlpool he came over and said "if you are looking Xbalanque then follow me". The goddesses looked at each other and then nodded and started to follow Ah Muzen Cob into the jungles of the Mayan people when Hun Batz jumped from a tree and said "Cob what are you doing Aaron is not with them you know he won't let them in"! Neith drew her bow and said "alright monkey why, are you being so nice to us now when you attacked us earlier"!? Hun Batz spoke "I thought that Zeus would spare my brother if I joined him that's why, but when I overheard Apollo saying how they planned on taking my home I decided that was too far so I contacted Muzen and told him everything and we have been on watch ever since o and also Xbalanque Is not taking visitor's unless your husband's name is dropped and the he comes rushing out but before he does he must know its Aaron and not an imposter because if it's an imposter they get poison darted and they are never heard from again so I would be careful if I was you girls, also before I go back to my home I must warn you of another thing hidden here in the jungles, a powerful source of energy has been uncovered on earth causing the armor of the legendry's to be uncovered and it will only budge for the right warrior blood line one that has not been tainted by evil or cruelty or even greed to unlock it all it requires is one drop of the right blood". Then with a few leaps he is gone from view then a loud crashing came through the woods and then with a few more creeks and crashes appeared Aaron in full battle gear he is panting and says "you all gave me a scare but I followed the scent of tea on Freya and Hel and also the foot prints left by Athena and Isis so I kind of figured where you all were going based on the general direction of the prints and also you forget I can hear you conversations". As he looks around he notices where he is and then he asks "why are you trying to contact my old friend"? After a few minutes of explanation Aaron nods and then he calls out to Xbalanque and then birds started to fly up and jaguars started to rush out then Xbalanque appeared and looked around and then he saw Aaron he smiled and said "it's been far too long old friend what brings you to my part of the jungle"? Aaron replies "the armor of the legendry's I heard it has been revealed". Xbalanque nodded and motioned for him to follow him as he travels deeper into the forest it starts to show its age and why it's called midnight forest, the sunlight does not even breach the canopy and Aaron just laughs and says "you know I can still see you and I can still pass you if I really wanted to", Xbalanque laughs and says "I have gotten faster Aaron there is no way you can beat me to my temple"! 'Is that a challenge I hear old friend'? Xbalanque stops and nods and hold up his hand and counts down and with a burst of speed they both take off across the tree tops and on the ground leaves falling and birds flying in a panic jaguar's running to the side and after an hour of just nonstop racing and each one pulling away for some time Aaron steps in time with his old friend but Aaron knew he could push past him once he hit the old path that he used to travel all the time and he recognized the path from the old fork tree that was used as Aaron's target practice but yet it never fell. Aaron yelled down to Xbalanque "getting tired old friend", Xbalanque yelled back "hardly but we must eat though" Aaron nodded and they stopped and both met each other at the forked tree and ate but they were interrupted by Sun WuKong who came rushing in with a scroll in his hands Aaron jumped down to meet him, he laughed when he saw Xbalanque and said "I thought I'd find you here Aaron and I see you have a friend there any way here is a scroll from Guan Yu and also Xbalanque don't injure him to much we still need him alive". Then Sun WuKong transforms into a bird and flies away, Xbalanque looks at the scroll and then at Aaron and Aaron just shrugs and then the scroll wriggles out of his belt loop but as he tries to it opens on itself and releases a demon then the demon tries to go after Aaron's heart but his armor of the golden gods reflects the demon and the half and half pearl absorbs the demon with a flash of light and darkness the Demon is gone and the demon is screeching and pounding at the pearl and Aaron says "my friend is going to have a blast with this demon". Xbalanque looks confused but then laughs it off and says "well my friend we both have seem to equally fast as usual, shall we call it a draw and head to the temple"? Aaron nods and they start jumping from branch to branch and when they touched down at the temple it was as like Aaron left it last. Ruins here and there pillars that have stood the test of time making perfect leaping platforms and of course old blood stains from Aaron when he had no one to care for his wounds but him and every time he would get cut he would grab vines and jungle moss and put it over his wounds and then get back to training and when he would go into town the women would rush to him and ask him if he was ok what he needed and if he needed any of his wounds looked at or needed a fresh patch and Aaron would always laugh and say thank you to the locals and go back to training for almost a full month he did nothing but eat sleep and train and he still holds this policy true because with each passing day his rival gets even more training with the Greeks allies. Xbalanque says "the armor is near because your armor is glowing gold and is getting brighter so let's find that armor so you can get more powerful and get ready to fight back and end this for I fear the longer it goes on the longer Jc has to train and force others to train him. Along the border in the jungle Jc is training with Ares the Greek god of war and he is even more angry now that his sister is in the hands of the enemy and it shows in his training constantly yelling and throwing chains to make Jc more powerful and burning Jc's heels with his fire so Jc finally says "Ares I will get your sister back from Aaron and I will take back the other two and even capture Aaron's other three wives to"! For the first time in millennia Ares cracks a smile and says "Thank you my friend you will make a fine warrior, after I am through with you". Jc nods and then it was back to training and women from the city of Athens looked on with amazement as someone was taking the abuse and punishment from Ares who has not trained any one since his sister wanted to learn how to fight with a spear and shield like a Spartan warrior and that was the first time he had smiled when his sister was training with him and joined him on the fields of battle to watch and observe and to pull the strings of battle and to see how one mistake can affect the outcome of a battle. Now once Jc was done for the day he sat down and looked over to the Egyptian side and said to himself 'one day I will be trained by Aaron's wives and I need to do it by force I will'. Ares laughed and threw a chain at him and Jc grabbed it and broke it and Ares said "that's all I can teach you, now we must look over Athena's scrolls she left behind and find a way into the jungles and how to navigate them, as they walked Jc just flipped his knives and when a fruit vender who Jc had helped tossed him an Apple he caught it on his knife and ate it. Now Jc was liked among the Greeks once they realized Aaron was too well guarded and had to many high powered friends they started to warm up to Jc and also started to really see that he had potential have he had slain a hydra that was attacking Athens and that's when people really saw that he had been training hard and long to earn their trust and liking, also Jc had tried to get to Hercules but he was one of the only gods who would not train him because he had trained Aaron and plus Herc really liked Aaron because he reminded him of well himself in his younger days but Zeus had demanded that Hercules train Jc but still he refused. Now the Library of Athena was the largest in the land it was constantly being updated about battles, marriages, crimes, deaths, births and many other things Athena's helpers where animals from around the world some new the Greek people some there used to seeing there where foxes, dolphins, tigers, lions, and many other things from around the world everyday coming in with new information for the library some rest while others go back out into the world. The large doors are locked with a secret passcode that only Ares and Athena know so if you needed information then you would have to knock on the doors to enter the library, as Ares touches the scrolls symbols appear on the scrolls and Ares pushes the doors open and with a rumble the mighty doors open and the light touches the library they both enter the ancient building Jc stops flipping his Dagger and sheathes it and says "holy scrolls how are we supposed to find a map of the jungle"? Ares laughs and said "Athena and I had thought of that and well we decided to keep them by sections so maps would be under war information and that's actually closer than you think my dear boy watch this"! Ares fires a chain into the celling and grabs Jc and they Zip across past rows and shelves full of information and Jc just looks around and is thinking 'soon you motherfucker your wives will be mine and I will be the champion of every realm and where you have failed I will succeed' then Ares stops and drops down and says "here we are now let's see Mayan jungle map, now where did it go I swear she has it somewhere in here" he just keeps searching then he reaches where it should be and there is a note from Athena and its says "Sorry bother I had a feeling you would have come for this map so I took it and gave it to Aaron so he could find his armor and his new mentor now if you try and come for this Map it will not be Aaron who face but me and I will not hesitate to drive me spear through you and Jc if he tries anything, also there are many scrolls missing that would help the wrong person in times like these so these Maps have been hidden and buried by myself and only a special Animal knows where it is, so I wish you luck on training and please do not come for me, Love Athena" Ares just laughs and says "that's my sister always thinking ahead". Then it hits Ares the message said new mentors and it said it won't be Aaron who kills them Ares ponders and calls a tiger and whispers something in its ear and with a nod he is off and a few minutes later he comes back with a scroll that looks older Ares himself as he dusts it off and says "Jc its time you meet one of the five ancient masters of old, first seek out Zeus's Father Chronos the titan of time, then you must seek out Tyr the upholder of the law, then you must find Nemesis the goddess of revenge then you must find Kali goddess of destruction then Finally you must find Bakasura the great one who eats all and once you do then you will be able to grab the armor of the legendries and be stronger than Aaron and his goddess. Jc nods and then is handed the supplies he will need and his weapons and Armor by the animals and was given the scroll and was on his way. Now Aaron had set off and had been given everything he would need by his friends in the Mayan realm, Nordic, Chinese, and Egyptian realms and had set off to find his new trainers and with the robes of the legendary warrior's and his golden armor he could take on any foe and win now he knew that he would have to travel into the deep parts of the worlds he knew and some he did not but he traveled on knowing that he could be ambushed at any moment from anyone willing to try and take him on for his weapons or for a prize. Days past with no sleep only to rest to eat or to recover from and injury he made on the way from either rocks, thorns, or hail, or animals now he knew he would have to go deep into enemy territory to find one trainer known as Chronos the Titan of time and the father to Zeus and to find him he would have to climb mount Olympus without letting Zeus know he was doing it and that meant disappearing for longer periods of time and only going by night. Nightfall fell upon the Greeks land and that meant Aaron had to move for the next twelve hours nonstop or else someone would spot him. He set a goal for him to be at the gates of Zeus's kingdom by sunrise and hide in the middle of the clouds until he had an opportunity to sneak into the gates, hours flew by and as small pebbles fell down Aaron would move double time to make up for any slacking he did on the way up and as Apollo drove across the sky to take down the sun his sister would drive behind him with the moon but yet they never could meet in the sky except once every thousand years when the moon covered the sun known to the gods as the meeting but know to mortals as a solar eclipse. Aaron knew that the Eclipse would be happening soon he just didn't know when so as he climbed he would listen for the singing of Apollo and the singing of his sister and she would sing how many days are left in English and Apollo would sing in Greek, and as each day passed they got louder and more in sync as Aaron hid in the clouds he watched as the gates opened and closed and he noticed a pattern the gates would stay open if worthy souls are in a row and he also noticed that the clouds separated if an unworthy soul stepped up to the gate he needed to time his sprint just right to make it in so as the day set and the moon rose into the sky the number of days where down to one and tomorrow would be the day of the eclipse. Now in the gods side of the gate Zeus slept when Hermes the messenger of the gods woke him up and said "sir we have had reports of someone in the clouds hiding should I send a word to get a bolt of lightning ready"? Zeus nodded and said "make sure it's got demonic grip power on it incase it's who I think it is", Hermes nodded and sent word and within a few minutes the red blue and purple bolt was ready and Zeus stood up and cracked his knuckles and his neck and with each crack it sounded like thunder during a storm. When Zeus grabbed the bolt of lightning it crackled under his mighty hand and with a mighty toss he fired it and hit Aaron in the back and when he stood up Aaron laughed and said "well now seems like you have improved your aim there Zeus but so have I" as he removed the bolt from his back it was covered in blood and turned blue and gold and Aaron laughed and tossed it back and hit Zeus dead in the chest and with the force twice that of Zeus the bolt went straight through him and Aaron stood over him saying I will let you live this day but try and stop me from entering and leaving your place I will make sure the bolt kills you and with his hand glowing he makes a symbol on the wound and the wound heals up but Aaron stops it half way and says "by the way I need to know where Chronos is". Zeus points down the way into a dark forest and says "look for the lightning pit my father is down in the pit", Aaron nods and finishes the healing symbol and lays it on Zeus and then gets up and walks down the path hood up and arms folded in his sleeves like a monk of old and walks along the path like nothing happened passing people and gods and goddesses and when someone looks at him or tries to stop him he just shows his deep blue eyes and they let him through without a word he laughs along the way singing in Greek that not even Apollo knew it was the song of the goddesses and once it was sung the goddesses from all realms where to meet the singer on earth but Aaron did not sing the song in old Greek but new Greek so none of the goddesses could hear him so he approached Aphrodite's home and lifted the rose pedal she gave him and the door opened and candles where lit and the scent of perfume rose and Aaron laughed when the scent hit him he loved that smell but now she has lost that scent and has the smell of him on her skin from all the old T-shirts he let her ware. He entered her room and sat on chair that was turned around and had what looked to be claw marks he examined them and it looked like sword marks he knew only one sword that could make those marks it was Ares he has always wanted to fight Ares one on one he had heard that his rage of war made him almost un-killable but Aaron had an advantage his sword was forged by the best smiths in known world and blessed by gods and goddesses. He got up and turned and stood face to face with Ares who had his sword draw and shield in battle position he blew breath into Aaron's face and Aaron just laughed and said "well now you won't even give me a fair chance to draw my sword there Ares" Ares replied back saying "draw your sword and meet me outside NOW" Aaron nodded and took off his Monk robes to reveal his whole kit and Ares laughed and said "so shall we duel to the death as honorable warriors or shall we play dirty, your choice there Egyptian scum" now Aaron laughed and said "please you wana-be warrior I can take you down easily I will even let you wield two swords or keep your shield that can shoot chains and fire now let's fight as they stepped outside rain started to fall and it reminded Aaron of an old ninja movie he saw once, but as Ares preps for war Aaron meditates and collects his thoughts and when Ares says "get up and fight" Aaron calmly stands up and says "on the count of three we draw our blades and begin" Ares nods and readies his blade and Aaron counts down from 3 and then when he says go Ares charges at Aaron and Aaron at Ares and when the mighty blades clash it is heard throughout the lands and the crowd starts to gather and watches as Aaron trades blow for blow with Ares and each time steel meets steel sparks are created and a thunderous clang is made and scratches are made on the warriors armor but is quickly brushed off and when blade meets flesh on each warrior it is ignored and the fight continues. After what seemed to be multiple blades clashes and hundreds if not thousands of slashes cuts and multiple armor parts from Ares while Aarons is in tack, Ares takes a knee on his sword and says "shit this might actually be my last fight ever if we keep this up" Aaron laughs and says "not even Jc could get me winded but I am actually tired your reputation precedes you as a master swords men and I must say you even managed to scratch my armor but yet your armor is not as tough as I thought it would be but yet it has not fallen off like a cracked marble pillar like most armor would but I fear this duel is at an end because I have an appointment with Chronos". As each warrior rises back to their feet they lift there legendary swords and prepare for one last pass at each other, but Ares has a trick up his sleeve he said a few words and the sword was glowing with fire and the blade was glowing with magma and when Aaron saw this he laughed and he knew that Ares would try such a trick and he said a few words also and his blade was covered in water and ice and his armor was covered in water rushing faster than the sea its self and Ares laughed and said "looks like you know my tricks Ra has trained you well". Aaron snickers and starts his charge and Ares follows and as the Elemental swords clash steam condenses and creates and fog that is impenetrable from the outside but you could still hear swords clashing and metal being hit and even broken on some occasions. Finally after what seemed to be an hour or so the fog lifted and Ares is on the ground with no Armor and his sword broken in half and Aaron panting in what seems to be the killing blow stance that brought down the god of war himself, blood dripping off the sword with steam still coming off the blade its self and with a swing of the sword the remaining blood is flung off the blade and puts is back into his seethe and picks up Ares's broken sword and places it in the fallen warriors hands and says "a warrior deserves a warrior's burial but a great warrior deserves the respect of his opponent and Ares you have earned my respect" and with those words Aaron turns and starts walking to meet Chronos the father Zeus and the Titan of time. Now at this time Jc had no clue that Aaron had killed Ares but he would not know yet because he was off in the Norse land looking for Tyr the god of justice but he knew if he was spotted by Odin's ravens of wisdom and sight he was finished now Jc was strong even stronger than Ares maybe even Zeus but Odin was the All-Father he was so strong that not even Zeus challenged him because he tried to face him one on one and lost and was spared with his life and was told if he tried it again he would not be so lucky. So as Jc walks slowly through the land careful not to disturb anything that would give him away and because he heard a few ravens nearby so he decided to make sure his tracks where covered any means necessary when he was approaching a cave marked with two symbols he knew Tyr was nearby so he took out a scroll and read it "as justice is fleeting from this land we need someone to be the law bringer and I a young member of the law would like to uphold the law more than usual please teach me how to make sure the law is being brought and being seen through". A rumble came through the cave and then a sword flew into the air and Tyr came flipping out of his cave and said "you have summoned me but yet I sense much injustice in you for me to train you, you must defeat me in single combat then we shall see if you can uphold the law" Jc nods and says "Ares has taught me well and my multiple battles with Aaron and his goddesses has made sure I can take on anyone so whenever you're ready we shall begin" Tyr says "Aaron you have fought him before then I cannot teach you young one for once you have fought the law then you become an enemy of the law and me, now go before I have to kill you" Jc laughs and charges Tyr but Tyr counters him and cleaves him to the ground and hold his at sword point and calls a raven over and whispers something to it and off it flies off and then with in mere moments Odin appears and says "I don't know how or why you decided to come to my land but you can be for damn sure that your going out with a few scars, now get up and fight"! Then from the sky spears flew down and trapped them both and Odin says "they will now drop until one surrenders or is dead for the ravens" Jc nods and draws his sword and sets it ablaze and Odin readies his spear and within a few minutes Jc is on the ground again his sword in half and his armor broken and battered as if they had been battling for hours and Odin stands above him with his spear at his neck and Odin speaks "I told Zeus these very words when he was foolish enough to try and take me on one on one, Stay off my lands or be killed if you enter them again now either go back to the Greek side of the world or face the Hindu God and Goddesses and they are not as merciful as I am" Jc thinks on Ares's words and he speaks up "I will take my chances with the Hindu God and Goddesses" Odin Nods and lets the ring down and says "my Ravens shall guide you but if you enter my lands again my ravens shall feast on your eyeballs and entrails" Jc nods and gets up picks up his broken sword and starts walking with the ravens as Jc walks he wonders why Tyr trained Aaron and not him and he knows that Tyr says he is a lawbreaker and because he fought Aaron he has fought the law but the way he said it was strange as his thoughts rolled on the ravens cried and Jc looked up the snow had changed into grass and large trees almost like a jungle and when Jc looked up again the ravens had turned around and started back to Odin's land. Before he took two steps into the land he had blades thrown at his head he ducked and caught one looked at it and then drew his bow and knocked the blade and then fired it up and a woman jumped and landed in front on him with the blade in her hand she looked up and spoke "I would know that blood scent anywhere Greek of the scent of it, you are not who I am expecting why have you come here stranger"? Jc speaks and says "I am the Greek Champion I am here to find Bakasura I was told he was here in these lands" the woman nods and points in an eastern direction, Jc nods and starts off to find this Bakasura. Meanwhile Aaron has finished Chronos part of the training and now he bows to the Titan and then the Titan speaks "use the power of time wisely for time can be a virtue or a curse now I will transport you to the land of Norse to find Ullr the great one" Aaron bows down to his master and when he is teleported he is not teleported to the Norse land he is teleported to some strange place and in front of him stands a large structure… **


End file.
